


The ONLY LOVE

by Patty_Parker60



Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, FLINT!, LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE, Love, New Baby, Nurturing, new mother, so happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Elena reflects on her love for her Man and her newborn baby
Relationships: Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz, Melinda May/Phil Coulson
Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The ONLY LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [lubiviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubiviel/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [READINGREADER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts), [Darkening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts).



> An AU in which Flint is Mackelena's firstborn Son
> 
> Spanish to English  
> \---------------  
> Posiblemente en SEIS MESES
> 
> VETE A LA VERGA, HIJO DE TU RE-PINCHE MADRE! (OUCH!)  
> Go FUCK YOURSELF, SON OF A RAW BITCH!)

Elena Rodriguez reflects on her nine months of pregnancy, the delivery (she has never, EVER felt that level  
of discomfort. Losing her arms, gunshot wounds, NONE can compare to the unique discomfort of birthing a  
child). And POOR Mack! He'd been nothing but supportive and helpful, and his encouragement for her to  
'BREATH, remember your breathing' during the delivery was met with her shouting VETE A LA VERGA, HIJO DE TU  
RE-PINCHE MADRE! (OUCH!)

And all enormously worthwhile. Their baby is healthy, and hitting all of his initial marks. She'll be discharged in  
another day, and already she's agitating for another child. As soon as Flint is a few months old, she plans to approach  
Mack about the possibility. Posiblemente en SEIS MESES...

Flint: he's a newborn. All he knows is Mami, and milk, and sleeping 18 hours + per day. He doesn't possibly know how much  
she loves him-HE SENSES IT, but he doesn't really KNOW...Mack knows that she's risked her life to save his multiple times; and  
yet how could he truly know the breath and the depth of her love; she herself, until the instant(s) that she put herself in the line  
of fire, didn't know until she actually MOVED-they have a child now, though, and though that fact hasn't dulled her dedication to  
the Director, some of that protective instinct has naturally shifted to Flint.

Her desire to 'be with Alphonso MacKenzie FOREVER, to have children with him' has born partial fruit. For that, she is eternally thankful.  
There is a disturbance outside of her private birthing room-the door opens, and in come Mack's Parents, and his Brother and Sister-in-  
Law. They crowd around the bed, asking a dozen questions about her, and the baby. The neonatal Nurse leaves to fetch Flint, and YoYo  
settles-back against her pillows, basking in the glow of her new family's love.


End file.
